1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to packs for recreational, sport, hunting, and exercise use, which are used to carry supplies or possessions that are needed on a hike, ride, walk, horseback ride, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to a leg pack system that includes bags that are positioned near and connected to the legs of the user. Preferably, the bags hang from a waist belt along the outside of the user's thigh, and extend between the belt and the user's knee.
2. Related Art
Many back packs have been developed for carrying equipment, food, and personal items during hiking, walking, climbing, and other outdoor sports and recreational activities. The term “backpacking” has become nearly synonymous with hiking while carrying supplies and equipment on one's back. The technique of carrying supplies/equipment in a backpack has many drawbacks, however. The backpack moves the user's center of gravity upwards and backwards, which tends to throw the user off-balance and makes many activities clumsy, difficult, and sometimes even dangerous. The backpack attaches a large, weighty object in back of the user, which, when the user is moving quickly, can create unpredictable forces on the user. For example, wearing a backpack while climbing or hiking over steep or difficult terrain greatly increases the chance of the user falling. Further, the pleasure of hiking, running, climbing, biking, horseback riding, and other activities is diminished if the user must be more conscience of his motions and his balance due to a backpack.
Attempts at pack systems for the leg have been made, but none offer the efficiency, comfort, and safety of the present invention during a wide variety of outdoor activities, including hiking, running, horseback riding, and skiing. Clem (U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,624) discloses a “Thigh Mountable Small Modular Pack System with Demountable Interchangeable Pouches.” The Clem device is a rectangular, rigid box structure, with several compartments and lids. Clem discloses a single buckled strap for surrounding a user's conventional belt, or a waist belt that integrally extends from the device. The Clem device has a rectangular, planar back plate that does not conform to the user's thigh. The present inventor believes the angular, rectangular, and thick shape of the Clem device would cause discomfort to the user's leg and would cause discomfort to the user's arm when the arm swings back and forth, thus making any but the most sedentary use impractical and uncomfortable. Berman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,187) discloses a “Multiple Pocket Clothing Accessory,” which includes a single, broad upper portion of cloth extending integrally from the pocket and around a user's conventional belt.